


Letter A: Ankle

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Coach Derek, Gen, Hurt, Snowboarding, X Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ignores Coach Derek's advice and competes in the X Games.  He's going to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter A: Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> From the Fic Alphabet Challenge on [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Timeline: AU that takes place prior to 2018 Olympics – Stiles is a snowboarder and Derek is his coach
> 
> (1) Inspired by Danny Davis' minor injury during X Games men's snowboard superpipe. (2) Full disclosure: I did some basic research but pretty much everything I know about snowboarding, I just learned watching X Games. Please forgive any mistakes.

"Stiles, don't do it."

"Relax, Derek. It's going to be fine." 

Derek's eyebrows drew together with both frustration and worry. Stiles had fallen in practice, injuring his ankle on a switch backside trick when he'd landed on top of the halfpipe. The medics had taped it up, but Stiles had complained that it restricted his movement too much, so he'd removed the extra support. 

"You got gold in the superpipe last year. There's no reason to risk your health this close to the Olympics."

Stiles sighed and shifted his weight from foot to foot, testing the strength of his left ankle. It ached, but the throb from earlier had been dulled by the ibuprofen the medic had given him. "It feels fine. Trust me, Coach. I got this."

Derek growled when Stiles grinned and pulled his goggles down. The cameras were on them now, so there wasn't much Derek could do. A small part of him wanted to bodily haul Stiles back off the mountain and tie him to the bed at the hotel so that he could rest. 

Waving at the camera, Stiles took a deep breath and dropped in to his run. Everything looked great – a Cab double cork into a frontside 900 into a backside 1080 spin. Then, he tried another backside rotation with less momentum that he'd anticipated, which caused him to come down on the coping of the halfpipe with his left foot. He felt something give in his ankle before he hit the pipe hard on his back.

When he came to a stop, he lay there stunned and in pain. Through the foggy haze, he saw the medics and Derek running toward him. All he could think was how annoying it was that Derek was right. 

~End


End file.
